dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:New categories
:This thread should be used to propose new categories. Flying I'm not a fan of abusing categories, but we already categorize some characters by their powers, so I thought that a category to sort those who can fly would be a good addition. It should include any hero/villain who can fly on via an inherent power (Superman), or via an outside means (GL, Stargirl, etc). I'm not sure if characters like STRIPE should qualify, because then any character who possesses flight equipment would (Batman). If you agree, what would be the most appropriate name? #Flight ability #Ability to fly #... ― Thailog 14:01, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :Not a bad idea. I can't think of a more concise phrase than the ones you've listed. I would say that STRIPE (and Rocket Red) would qualify because they are powered armor, and that's pretty much their entire source of power. Batman on the other hand needs to use a vehicle. The powered armor people essentially are vehicles. --BoneGnawer 19:44, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :Ok then. Which name, though? #1 or #2. It's really only a matter of syntactics now. ― Thailog 19:47, 4 March 2007 (UTC) If no one objects, I'm gonna go with "Ability to fly" in case we add more "Ability to (...)" categories in the future. ― Thailog 19:07, 7 March 2007 (UTC) ---- Scientists & Doctors We need one to catalog all the scientists. Strange, Langstrom, Hamilton... Suggestions? ― Thailog 21:01, 13 March 2007 (UTC) ::Um, how about Category:Scientists? Technically, Batman, Atom, Tom Turbine, Lex Luthor, Grodd and many Justice Leaguers and villains would belong in this group. --BoneGnawer 21:04, 13 March 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, it appears we already have that one... well, I'd say problem solved. --BoneGnawer 21:05, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :::Oops... "Look before you leap" I guess... On another note: Harley Quinn a scientist?! She was a psychologist psychiatrist (edit: which I originally meant)... "Scientist" seems a bit extravagant for her. ― Thailog 21:08, 13 March 2007 (UTC) ::::I'd say either scientist or doctor, depending on whether she was ever referred to as Dr. Quinn (was she a psychologist or a psychiatrist? Psychiatrists are doctors (they have MD degrees), psychologists would be scientists.) --BoneGnawer 21:36, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :::::Psychiatrist. ― Thailog 21:42, 13 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::Ok, then she belongs in Category:Doctors -BoneGnawer 03:03, 16 March 2007 (UTC) :::::::Hmm. The characters listed under that category are not exactly there for the same reason as Harley would be. They have the rank of Doctor on their alter ego names. Harley has an MD degree... ― Thailog 17:27, 17 March 2007 (UTC) ---- Splicing, Clones and other Genetic strangeness How do you feel about a Splicing subjects category? ― Thailog 22:06, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :Would perhaps a "Genetics Subject" be a better category? The Ultimen and Clayface, for example, would be able to fall under that category along with those who've undergone splicing, while "Splicing" would be exclusive. - NakedSamurai 01:02, 16 March 2007 (UTC) ::Category:Genetically altered could cover splicers, Clayface, the Terrific Trio, etc. ::Category:Clones would cover... well, I can't think of any clones in the DCAU that weren't altered - Ultimen, Bizarro, Doomsday, Galatea, etc. --BoneGnawer 03:01, 16 March 2007 (UTC) :::"Genetically altered" or "Genetics Subject" seems too broad. Clayface and the Terrific Trio are metahumans, and they already have their own category. "Splicing subjects" is a very specific category like Category:Clones and Category:Metahumans and should deserve its own spot. ― Thailog 17:31, 17 March 2007 (UTC) :So? ― Thailog 20:44, 24 March 2007 (UTC) ::I guess what I was getting at is that the majority of the metahumans weren't born that way; they became that way due to scientific experimentation, and that's what I thought you were trying to make a category for. I see your point, though. Cheetah, Tygrus, Man-Bat, and others could all have a specific category, not a blanketed one. *Maybe Splicers would be better. "Splicing subjects" may be overcomplicating it. ― Thailog 16:32, 31 March 2007 (UTC) ---- Arkham Inmates Worth making? ― Thailog 20:44, 24 March 2007 (UTC) :And if "yay", maybe we should add "Striker's Inmates" too. These categories could be sub-categories to "Inmates", or the like. ― Thailog 20:50, 24 March 2007 (UTC) ::I think it would end up being redundant with Batman Rogues --BoneGnawer 14:33, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :::Not every rogue was an Arkham resident... ― Thailog 14:50, 25 March 2007 (UTC) ::::I guess Arkham Inmate would imply that the person was receiving some kind of therapy to try and cure them of whatever disorder the law has deemed ails them. The same can't be said for every Batman/Superman/Static rogue (I know Hotstreak was receiving therapy, I'm just not sure if he went to a special "prison" for it). I vote yay. - NakedSamurai 18:20, 25 March 2007 (UTC) ---- Despots I think there are enough to warrant a category: Mongul, Orm, Hades, Tobias Manning, Grodd, Chronos, Ra's al Ghul, Darkseid, Despero, Vandal Savage, Mordred, Granny Goodness, Vermin Vunderbar, Justice Lords. ― Thailog 15:08, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :Any objections/suggestions on the name? ― Thailog 21:39, 28 March 2007 (UTC) ::I decided to go with "tyrants". It's more broad, and this way we can include the Sewer King and Lock-Up. ― Thailog 23:06, 3 April 2007 (UTC) ---- ::: I like it. It's a neat way of showing characters that have similar traits. - NakedSamurai 02:00, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Aliens There are plenty... Worth including? ― Thailog 23:06, 3 April 2007 (UTC) ---- White Collar criminals I think this would be a good category for the plethora of white collar criminals that dwelt in the DCAU. ― Thailog 18:25, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Deceased It would be a good category. There is enough characters for it. :No, it wouldn't. See your talk page. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217'']] 22:43, September 17, 2011 (UTC)